Men Are All Like That
by cuttiekyu
Summary: (no summary) BL, Wonkyu Story


**Men Are All Like That**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

**Note : this story is BL, and all Kyu pov, 'Bold' artinya flashback ya.**

** Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Kim Jong Kook dengan judul yang sama, aku sangat **

** menyukai lagu ini, benar – benar menyentuh (menurutku sih), jadi biar feelnya **

**makin dapet coba sambil dengerin lagu ini.**

**Enjoy...**

CEKLEK

Kubuka pintu kamar bercat coklat yang ada didepanku, kamar yang berisi berjuta kenangan dengannya, kekasihku. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamarnya, senyum simpul terkembang dibibirku, dia memang tidak pernah berubah, kamar ini selalu terlihat rapi, tentu saja karena dia tidak menyukai kamarnya berantakan, dia akan mengomel jika kamarnya berantakan.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kamar, melihat seluruh benda yang tersusun rapi dan menyimpan momen – momen berharga tentang aku dan dia. Setiap kenangan itu bermunculan didepanku seperti sebuah film yang sedang diputar, seluruh kejadian yang kualami bersamanya di hampir seluruh hari - hariku ...

**Terlihat dua orang bocah cilik yang berusia 7 dan 5 tahun yang merupakan tetangga sedang bermain di lantai kamar milik salah satu namja yang lebih besar.**

**"kyunnie, jangan mainkan robotan hyung, kyu main yang lain saja ne" ucap siwon si pemilik kamar pada namja cilik berpipi chubby yang duduk didepannya**

**"wae hyung?" tanya namja kyuhyun**

**"appa baru saja membelikannya untuk hyung, jadi hanya hyung yang boleh memainkannya" ucap siwon memberi pengertian pada si namja cilik.**

**"hemm hyung" jawab si namja cilik sambil mengangguk patuh**

**"pintar" siwon mengusap rambut kyuhyun lembut**

Aku tersenyum miris saat mengingat kenangan itu, masih jelas diingatanku kau selalu membawa robot itu saat bermain, sampai suatu hari kau melupakannya karena appamu membelikan mainan baru. Apa kau tau, aku takut, sangat takut kau akan melupakanku seperti robot itu.

Kududukkan tubuhku diranjangmu, mengusap mermukaannya lembut, tempat ini tempat kita saling bertukar cerita bahagia.

**"hyung" panggil seorang namja manis pada hyung kesayangannya yang sedang asik memainkan gitar di kasurnya.**

**"kyu kemarilah" panggil siwon pada kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamararnya masih menggunakan seragam SMPnya.**

**"hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun setelah duduk di samping siwon sambil memperhatikan hyung tampannya itu.**

**"appa membelikan hyung gitar baru, bagaimana bagus kan?"tanya siwon sambil menunjukkan gitar barunya yang berwarna cokelat pada kyuhyun**

**"wahhh bagus sekali hyung" takjub kyuhyun**

**"hyung akan membuatkanmu banyak lagu dengan gitar ini, dan sekarang gitar ini adalah benda kesayangan hyung" ucap siwon bangga**

**"benarkah?"**

**"tentu saja, i'm promise" janji siwon sambil mengacungkan jari kelilngkingnya dan disambut dengan semangat oleh kyuhyun.**

Mengingat kenangan itu, kubuka laci meja yang berada tepat di samping kasur siwon hyung, kuambil tumpukkan kertas berisi partitur lagu yang sudah lama terabaikan. Lagu yang tidak pernah selesai dan tidak akan pernah selesai, karena kau telah melupakannya hyung, karena kau telah melupakan janjimu padaku. Tidakkah kau ingat kita slalu mengarang lagu bersama di atas kasur ini? Tidakkah kau ingat harapan kita untuk duet bersama di hari kelulusanmu?. Kutatap nanar tumpukan kertas ditanganku, mengelus tulisan tanganmu yang tercetak disana, aku tau saat itu kau sudah mulai sibuk dengan kehidupan SMAmu sehingga kau melupakannya. Kuletakkan kembali kertas itu, lalu kembali kujelajahi kamar ini, pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah kotak besar yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Kubuka kotak yang sudah berdebu itu, mengambil satu – persatu benda yang tersimpan didalamnya. Kukeluarkan gitar coklatmu, kamera, beberapa mainanmu, dan yang terakhir handphone putih dengan corak garis hitam yang sama persis dengan milikku ...

**5 tahun lalu**

**"kyu, sebenarnya sudah lama hyung ingin mengatakan ini padamu" ucap seorang namja tampan yang saat ini menginjak usia 22 tahun pada namja manis yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya.**

**"bicara apa hyung?" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada gugup**

**"sebenarnya, emm sebenarnya hyung menyukaimu,, ah lebih tepatnya mencintaimu" ucap siwon sambil menatap mata karamel kyuhyun.**

**"hyung.." kyuhyun kehilangan kata – kata**

**"kyu maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?, sudah cukup aku memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama, aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi hyungmu, tapi aku ingin manjadi sesorang yang spesial dihatimu, jadi apakah kau menerimaku?" tanya siwon, membuat kyuhyun semakin tidak berkutik.**

**Kyuhyun memandang mata siwon, mencari kebohongan disana, namun yang ada hanyalah ketulusan dan rasa cinta yang sangat besar, tidak bisa dipungkiri kyuhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan siwon, jadi dengan mentap kyuhyun mengangguk, mengasilkan pelukan erat ditubuhnya dari siwon.**

**"terima kasih babykyu, saranghae" ucap siwon sambil mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir tebal kyuhyun, menimbulkan rona merah pada pipi chubby namja manis itu.**

**"kita harus merayakannya" ucap siwon setelah melepaskan ciumannya "bagaimana kalau kita ke pameran?, lalu kita akan membeli gelang couple disana" tambah siwon.**

**"aku setuju hyung, tapi kenapa harus beli gelang couple?"**

**"tentu saja agar semua orang tau kalau babykyu yang manis ini hanyalah milik siwon seorang" jawab siwon memunculkan kembali rona merah di pipi kyuhyun**

**"tapi hyung, bukankah gelang sudah biasa? Bagaimana kalau cari yang lain saja?"**

**"hmmm kau benar juga baby, tapi apa?"**

**"ahh bagaimana kalau handphone couple?" usul kyuhyun**

**"hyung setuju, babykyu memang pintar" siwon mengusap rambut kyuhyun, lalu menggandeng tangannya lembut membawanya kearah tujuan mereka.**

Kuusap lembut handphone putih ditanganku, "bahkan kau juga melupakannya hyung" ucapku lirih sambil memasukkan kembali barang – barang itu kedalam kotak, mataku mulai memanas, kudongakkan kepalaku keatas mencegah air mata ini jatuh. Masih kuingat saat itu kita sangat bahagia, hyung selalu mengutamakanku, menganggapku seperti hal yang paling penting dalam hidup hyung. Hyung selalu menggenggam tanganku, memelukku hangat, mengajakku berkencan di akhir minggu, membuatku menjadi namja paling bahagia didunia, namun apakah ini akan berlangsung selamanya?

**"hyung kau mengganti handphone?" tanya kyuhyun saat melihat smatrphone keluaran terbaru di tangan siwon. Saat ini dua sejoli itu sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan – jalan di taman.**

**"ah ne baby, aku lupa mengatakannya padamu, bukankah ini bagus? Tersedia banyak aplikasi disini, memudahkan hyung untuk menghubungi siapapun" ucap siwon dengan senyuman, tanpa menyadari rasa sakit yang dirasakan namja disampingnya.**

**"lalu bagaimana dengan handphone couple kita?"tanya kyuhyun**

**"hyung menyimpannya dirumah baby, ahh kau juga seharusnya mengganti handphonemu dengan yang lebih baru, apa kau mau hyung belikan baby?" tanya siwon**

**"anni hyung" tolak kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan siwon, mengalihkan rasa sakit dihatinya.**

**Ddrrtttt Ddrrrtttt tiba – tiba smatrphone siwon bergetar, siwon menghentikan langkahnya, membuat kyuhyun ikut berhenti.**

**"sebentar baby" siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kyuhyun lalu berjalan menjauh untuk menerima panggilan telepon, meninggalkan kyuhyun yang menatap tangannya nanar.**

aku tak bisa lagi membendung air mataku saat kenangan itu muncul, seharusnya aku tau saat itu akan terjadi saat dimana hyung mulai melupakanku, tak lagi menggenggam tanganku, tak lagi memelukku hangat, tak tagi membisikkan kata – kata cinta padaku, hyung akan mulai lupa ulang tahunku, hari anniversary kita. Seharusnya aku tau cepat atau lambat hyung akan lebih memilih menerima telepon dari rekan – rekan bisnis hyung daripada mengobrol denganku, hyung akan lebih memilih menghadiri meeting dari pada berkencan denganku di akhir minggu. Apakah semua pria memang selalu seperti itu? Mendekapku saat sedang menginginkanku, lalu membuangku menjauh saat menemukan dunia baru yang lebih menarik? Apakah semua pria seperti itu?!.

Dadaku semakin sesak karena rasa sakit ini, kutenggelamkan wajahku diantara lututku mencegah isakan kuatku terdengar sampai keluar kamar. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, maafkan aku hyung aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, tidak sanggup lagi kau acuhkan, tidak sanggup lagi kau sakiti. Kuangkat wajahku, kulihat kalender yang berdiri diatas meja kerjamu, hari ini tepat lima tahun kita bersama sebagai kekasih, dan lagi – lagi kau tidak mengingatnya, kau menyakitiku lagi hyung. Jadi, saat ini biarkanlah aku pergi ...

Kulangkahkan kakiku menghampiri koper besar yang tadi kutinggalkan di depan pintu, kuambil sebuah kado berukuran sedang berwarna biru dongker, kupeluk erat sebentar, lalu kuletakkan di atas meja kerja siwon hyung. "ku harap hyung menyukainya and happy 5th anniversary hyung, hhiks s-saranghae" lirihku lalu kubalikkan badanku, kutarik koper besarku meninggalkan kamar siwon hyung dengan air mata yang kembali keluar tanpa terkendali.

**CEKLEK**

** BLAMM **

Dan pintupun tertutup menyisakan ruangan yang kembali kosong dan hampa.

**END**

Ottohke?

Anehkah? Aku sedang mencoba membuat ff angst jadi maaf kalau gagal ya,sebenernya aku bingung nentuin judul karena kyu juga kan pria, tapi karena kyu menjadi 'wanita' dalam hubungannya bersama siwon jadi disesuaikan aja deh hhe, semoga kalian semua suka, maaf kalau ada typo... see u J

Ohh dan terima kasih untuk semua yang mau membeca dan mereview ffku, aku sangat mencintai kalian #hug

Ohh ya ini kukasih lirik lagu ini, yang menurutku nyesek banget...

Semua lelaki itu sama, aku juga tidak ada bedanya  
Awalnya aku menghargai(menjaga)mu namun kemudian pergi  
Semua lelaki itu sama, aku juga tidak berbeda  
Aku memiliki hatimu seutuhnya namun kemudian aku pergi  
Semua lelaki itu sama.

Dulu sepertinya hatimu takkan pernah kumiliki  
namun sedikit demi sedikit hatimu dalam genggamanku  
Sekarang aku merasa terbebani saat kau bilang tak bisa hidup tanpaku

Dulu aku terjaga sepanjang malam, takut hatimu akan berubah  
Saat kubuka mata, aku meneleponmu untuk mendengar suaramu  
Dulu aku berharap masa-masa itu akan berlangsung selamanya

Semua lelaki itu sama, aku juga tidak ada bedanya  
Awalnya aku menghargai(menjaga)mu namun kemudian pergi  
Semua lelaki itu sama, aku juga tidak berbeda  
Aku memiliki hatimu seutuhnya namun kemudian aku pergi  
Semua lelaki itu sama.

Dulu kulirik kau tiap menit  
Kupegang erat tanganmu, jika kulepas kutakut kehilanganmu  
Dulu aku merasa sedih tiap kali kau bilang selamat tinggal  
dan aku berbalik berkali-kali

Sekarang aku berjalan di depanmu  
Saat bicara, aku tak menata wajahmu  
Bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu

Semua lelaki itu sama, aku juga tidak ada bedanya  
Awalnya aku menghargai(menjaga)mu namun kemudian pergi  
Semua lelaki itu sama, aku juga tidak berbeda  
Aku memiliki hatimu seutuhnya namun kemudian aku pergi  
Semua lelaki itu sama.

Semua wanita itu sama, kau juga tidak ada bedanya  
Kau tahu isi hatiku namun kau berharap aku kembali  
Semua wanita itu sama, kau juga tidak berbeda  
Kau tahu itu itu tidak mungkin namun kau berharap aku jadi yang terakhir untukmu  
Semua wanita itu sama.

(Kim Jong Kook, Men Are All Like That, Indo Trans)


End file.
